Grey Star the Wizard: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria This gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled so as to maximize the probability of completing the book successfully while experiencing as much of the story as possible. When presented with a choice, I selected in the following order: First priority is avoiding insta-death sections. Second, avoiding combats. Third, minimizing Endurance point loss. Fourth, maximizing Willpower points. Fifth, viewing as many sections as possible. Getting started Starting Stats Your ideal starting stats should be 18 CS, WP and EP at 27 or higher. Suggested Lesser Magicks Prophecy and Psychomancy are unnecessary so long as wise decisions are made when confronted with a choice. # Sorcery # Enchantment # Elementalism # Alchemy # Evocation Starting equipment You start the game with the following items: * Wizard's Staff (Weapon) * Four Meals (Backpack) * Map of Shadakine Empire (Special Item) * Two empty Vials (Herb Pouch) * Vial of Saltpetre (Herb Pouch) * Vial of Sulphur (Herb Pouch) You get to choose one of three possible items: the Jewelled Dagger, Magic Talisman, or Vial of Laumspur. Take the Talisman of the Shianti (a Special Item) as Willpower is your most important stat for getting through the most difficult fights and avoiding dangerous situations through casting of spells and ranged attacks with your Wizard's Staff. The Dagger is only useful for those rare combats that you conduct without your Staff (which can be easily avoided) and you will have other opportunities to acquire Laumspur. Walkthrough (1) Elementalism will reduce the waiting time to take you to Suhn by two days at the expense of 2 WP. (140) Wait until nightfall then sell your boat to the harbormaster for 20 Nobles. You need it to purchase items for your alchemy. (16) Enter the narrow street and continue along with it. (195) Enter the Inn of the Laughing Moon, don't buy a drink but talk to the hooded man, who is a member of the Redeemers. Don't accept the drink though. (157) If you have Alchemy grab whatever items available including the seeds. You will need to create two vials of Ezeran Acid for your breakout later. (26) Two men will follow you. Pretend nothing happens and try to disappear in the crowd. However, you will be surrounded though. Don't run as you will be shot. You will eventually be captured and the next part of the adventure continues. Note: You should have at least 15 or more WP points here. (289) Mother Nagri will try to probe your mind with the Kazim Stone. (175) You should have Sorcery and use it to protect your mind against the probe. Don't exert, but continue on. Fortunately at this point of time, you can survive as long as you have either the Talisman of the Shianti or your WP is more than 0. (226) If your combined Willpower plus Combat Skill is 36 or more you will lose four Willpower and four Endurance points, otherwise if it is 35 or less you lose two Endurance points. (187) You have survived the interrogation and if you have been arrested at the inn, you meet Shan again. If you have been to the market, you would have got some Laumspur, so give one to Shan to use. Your EP and WP would have been restored. (62) This is where you get to meet Tanith for the first time so talk to her first then rest again to restore more WP and EP. (172) You are being ordered to go to the Darkling Room. There are several approaches to escape. We recommend you to use the Alchemical route, that is using Alchemy, create two vials of Ezeran Acid to escape. (297) Once you are out of your cell, head right first, then go left ALL THE WAY. When you reach the second door, you can use the second Ezeran Acid vial to break it down to proceed. (80) In the circular room, use the exit that is not glowing. You will meet Tanith again, but don't attack her as she will be guiding you to the exit out of the city. If you have the Amulet of the Shianti Priest (gained via Evocation method), the spirits will tear down the prison. However, you still have to provide cover to escape so use Elementalism (since you have it) to destroy the bridge or dash to the forest if you don't have it. Note: You can use the Evocation approach to escape the prison but you must accept the dead priest's offer to continue the adventure. (3) Be sure you carry more than 3 meals as you need 2 to give to Shan and Tanith. They will take first watch so rest first. (18) Visit Jnana the Wise to restore more points and some Laumspur. (58) Wait for the Najin to come closer and follow them as the creature will lead you to Jnana. (126) Follow the Najin to get a Silver Charm '''(Special Item), five Meals (Backpack), Broadsword (Weapon), two Potions of Laumspur (Herb Pouch, though one will have to go in your Backpack) and a 'Coil of Rope '(Backpack).' (161) You have Alchemy, so you also receive a '''Pestle and Mortar '(Backpack), Packet of Ezeran Crystals '''(Herb Pouch), Jar of Yabari Ointment, and 'four Tarama Seeds '(Special Item). Apply the Ointment. You'll also boost your Willpower by 50% (Endurance too, but you're already at the maximum). (39) Go and aid the White Knights of the Mountain. The better approach is to use Enchantment, then charge into the fray to attack the Shadakine commanding officer. He will be eliminated automatically and you stand to gain some items as well. Remember to take the meals as well. (24) Don't pretend to sleep. Investigate to find that Magri has located Tanith and a Kleasa appears. You must fight for 4 rounds, but you have a better chance to fight if you have consumed Alether and use Sorcery. '''Combat tip: The Kleasa fight is a difficult fight, the hardest encountered in the Grey Star Series, but use Alether to increase your CS by 2, and, having followed this walkthrough, you should have plenty of Willpower to pump into multiplying your opponent's Endurance point losses. Use it liberally. The Shield of Sorcery helps, too, by allowing you to only lose one Endurance point per round instead of two (in addition, of course, to whatever other damage the Kleasa does to you each round). You need to survive at least four rounds; make sure that in round four, you leave yourself at least seven Willpower points after you make your attack, from which you then subtract the one Willpower point lost mandatory each round. The reason for this is because you'll lose another five Willpower and five Endurance points after the fight is over (arguably you can use a healing potion immediately after the fight but before the Endurance loss to save your life if you are at five Endurance points total or fewer). (52) Shan comes to your aid, and Tanith will sacrifice herself to keep the Kleasa away. You will meet Tanith again soon. Investigate the shack to get some meals. But stay in the shack to avoid the dust storm to restore some WP and EP. (29) The Yaku tendrils are dangerous, so you should circle around it. After that, turn left to proceed towards Shenwu Falls. (136) The power of Prophecy will warn you of the flying frogs called the Quoku. Bewarn though as touching it can be fatal. (266) No matter what you do (sneak or run), the frogs will be chasing you. Evade the first one and continue running. After taking one down, continue running. You can shout or run to help Shan but you will have to decide whether to jump or face the Quoku. (148) Both approaches can be dangerous and fatal if not careful. a) If you choose to jump you must score 7 or more or you will die. b) If you choose to fight the Quoku, you can do so but after defeating the creature, do not touch it as it's skin is fatal. No matter what happens, you lose Shan to the monster. (43) As with the previous area, both approaches can be dangerous and fatal if not careful. a) You can explore the lake but do not dive down or wade there, as it is an acid pool. Next you must have a total score of 20 (WP and EP combined) to jump the steps. b) You can climb the cliff and reach the crack on the wall but after reaching there, don't go further but enter the cave. You can't reach the crevice anyway. (8) In the cave, don't stop (the green mist is lethal), but continue to the next area. Light up with your staff / torch before settling down for a rest. (65) The reason you should have the Yabari Ointment by visiting Jnana earlier on is to minimize fighting the Cave Mantiz. Keep the light on to avoid stumbling on the mantis nest, then take the left passage. Take out the mantiz from the long range then head upwards (267) You are now in the circular chamber with three possible exits: a) The east passage is straightforward but you must have at least 2 WP to eliminate a mantiz otherwise you will be overwhelmed. You will also lose 2 EP as well b) The south passage is also straightforward but you lose 8 EP before you can manage to exit out c) The west passage is the same as the south passage but less painful - you only lose 2 EP. (146) Dash straight to the undergrowth. (154) Don't bother fighting the mantiz to death. You will be overwhelmed. As soon as you finish fighting the first round, escape as the Lost Tribe of Lara will be coming to rescue you. That completes the first stage of the adventure. Category:Walkthrough